


Table manners

by UlsPi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Retirement, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Aziraphale watches Crowley building a table.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	Table manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sani86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sani86/gifts).



> Sani's prompt ❤️

One of the many perks of retirement was that Crowley got to indulge in his usual hobbies and many new ones, and Aziraphale, he got to watch Crowley indulge. It was only fair that Aziraphale stared at Crowley making things with the same ardour Crowley watched Aziraphale eating things. 

So there was gardening, of course. Plenty of it. So much of it that Aziraphale had to remind his dear boy that there was a lonely angel in the house who needed some tending to as well. 

Aziraphale dearly hoped he wasn't just a hobby…

Then there was knitting and embroidery. When Crowley was in the mood for it Aziraphale would receive a dozen of new lovely cushions every day. There were sweaters, cardigans, scarves, mittens and blankets that always complimented Aziraphale's skin. 

Pottery came next. Crowley couldn't make much progress with it because the moment he started and Aziraphale took in the sight of Crowley's hands on glistening wet clay, he demanded to be taken then and there, multiple times and  _ no, my dear, you don't have to wash your hands.  _ Crowley, the sweet thing, said  _ ngk  _ and obeyed. He wouldn't argue with the angel about pleasure, since Aziraphale took pleasure in many things and knew better. 

Now the time for carpentry came.  _ Oh the blasphemy! _ Crowley was stubborn, curious and meticulous in everything he did, including lovemaking, and in Aziraphale's not so humble opinion, they absolutely didn't need any more cushions or blankets or vegetables or flowers or pots. Perhaps, some pots could be tolerated. 

But why would they need a table? Aziraphale agreed that it seemed to be a good table, alright, sturdy, wide… The things that table did to Aziraphale… It had Crowley's hands all over it! Aziraphale watched Crowley carve those cylindrical legs, simple, nothing fancy, just one long cylinder rolling in Crowley's hands. 

And Crowley was so bright in the morning sun, so soft and disheveled and smelling of… carpentry. 

"Angel, could use a hand," Crowley called. Aziraphale snapped out of his reverie (that is to say, out of standing by the door and gazing at Crowley assembling the table). 

"Of course, my dear." Aziraphale walked over to Crowley and eagerly looked at him.

"You're pretty," Crowley said. He took his apron and gloves off. And smiled. 

Aziraphale swooned. Crowley smiled so… so Crowley-ly. 

"And I love you, darling. How may I help?" 

Crowley pointed to the table, currently behind Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked over his shoulder - and there were those clever hands on his hips one moment, and the next his arse was placed on the table top. 

"There," Crowley said, stepping between Aziraphale's legs, eyes glowing with fond mischief. "Had to make sure I made it well enough."

"Oh… Dearest… I'd say… we need to make sure it can weather many a storm. I absolutely trust your skills, but let us… make sure."

"Angel, I think it's a brilliant idea." Crowley kissed Aziraphale - on the nose. "For scientific, nay, quality assessment, we need to be properly dressed."

Aziraphale grinned. "Yes, darling, I don't think we look appropriately dressed. Should I do the honours?"

"Yes," Crowley whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and well, he wasn't in the clearest state of mind, so he was naked but with a bowtie and Crowley was naked but somehow wearing a builder's helmet. Golden. 

"Heavy… is that a head kink?" Crowley asked.

"Darling, I'm so sorry, you got me a bit…"

"I'm getting you more than a bit," Crowley promised. He got rid of the helmet and the bowtie first.

The table proved to be indeed very sturdy. 


End file.
